


[Podfic of] And What is the Use of a Book, Without Pictures or Conversation? by crazykookie

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> A few adventures of Alice.<br/>An a-romantic story about Alice herself, for the lovely Kolamity.<br/>Featuring some Knave, because we are both so fond of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] And What is the Use of a Book, Without Pictures or Conversation? by crazykookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolamity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And What is the Use of a Book, Without Pictures or Conversation?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096030) by [crazykookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/pseuds/crazykookie). 



> See the original for notes.

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BOUATIW%5D%20and%20what%20is%20the%20use%20of%20a%20book.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BOUATIW%5D%20and%20what%20is%20the%20use%20of%20a%20book.m4b) | Duration: 00:21:48

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> I really love crazykookie's interpretation of Alice in this beautiful character study. I've been a big fan of Alice in Wonderland ever since I was a little girl, and it's a real shame to me that OUATW isn't more popular than it is.


End file.
